peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig and the Disney Characters
Peppa Pig and the Disney Characters is a theatrical film based on the well-known television series and its American spinoff Crossover. The film was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Entertainment One and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in the US. Characters * Peppa Pig * George Pig * Mummy Pig * Daddy Pig * Granny Pig * Grandpa Pig * Rebecca Rabbit * Richard Rabbit * Miss Rabbit * Mummy Rabbit * Daddy Rabbit * Emily Elephant * Edmond Elephant * Mummy Elephant * Daddy Elephant * Zoe Zebra * Zuzu & Zaza Zebra * Daddy Zebra * Suzy Sheep * Mummy Sheep * Danny Dog * Mummy Dog * Captain Daddy Dog * Granddad Dog * Candy Cat * Mummy Cat * Pedro Pony * Mummy Pony * Freddy Fox * Mummy Fox * Daddy Fox * Wendy Wolf * Daddy Wolf * Gerald Giraffe * Mummy Giraffe * Molly Mole * Mummy Mole * Peggi and Pandora Panda * Mandy Mouse * Stanley Seal * Mummy Seal * Mr. Bull * Mummy Cow * Madame Gazelle (Until she gets killed by an Evil Howling Hairfish) * Goldie the Fish * Teddy * Mr. Dinosaur * Polly Parrot * Mrs. Duck * Mr. Potato * Mrs. Carrot * Sweet Cranberry * Little Sprout * Po (from the Teletubbies voiced by Alyssa Milano, She'll become the new Teacher of the Playgroup at the end of the film.) * Duggle Dee (from the Teletubbies voiced by Lukas Engel) * Umby Pumby (from the Teletubbies voiced by Debi Derryberry) * Ping (from the Teletubbies voiced by McKenna Grace) * Nin (from the Teletubbies voiced by Avalon Robbins) * Jerry Mouse (from Tom & Jerry voiced by Kath Soucie as the Guest Star) * Guest - Beyoncé Knowles (Jerry's Best Friend and Sidekick) * Tom Cat (from Tom & Jerry voiced by Frank Welker and Ray Templin (In his Evil Voice) as the Howling Hairfish's Henchman and his Assistant) * Butch Cat (from Tom & Jerry voiced by Joey D'Auria as the Howling Hairfish's Henchman and Tom's Best Partner) * Tinky Winky (Cameo from the Teletubbies as the Businessman) * Dipsy (Cameo from the Teletubbies as the Golfer) * Laa Laa (Cameo from the Teletubbies as the Violinist) * Uncle Pig (Cameo) * Auntie Pig (Cameo) * Chloé Pig (Cameo) * Alexander Pig (Cameo) * Rosie & Robbie Rabbit (Cameo) * Grampy Rabbit (Cameo) * Mummy Zebra (Cameo) * Daddy Cat (Cameo) * Daddy Pony (Cameo) * Mummy Wolf (Cameo) * Granny Wolf (Cameo) * Daddy Giraffe (Cameo) * Daddy Mole (Cameo) * Police Officer Panda (Cameo) * Mummy Mouse (Cameo) * Daddy Seal (Cameo) * Connie Cow (Cameo) * Delphine Donkey (Cameo) * Didier Donkey (Cameo) * Mama Donkey (Cameo) * Papa Donkey (Cameo) * Gabriella Goat (Cameo) * Signor Goat (Cameo) * Auntie Goat (Cameo) * Uncle Goat (Cameo) * Kylie Kangaroo (Cameo) * Joey Kangaroo (Cameo) * Mummy Kangaroo (Cameo) * Daddy Kangaroo (Cameo) * Dr. Brown Bear (Cameo) * Mummy Bear (Cameo) * Belinda Bear (Cameo) * Olivia Ostrich (Cameo) * Mummy Ostrich (Cameo) * Daddy Ostrich (Cameo) * Randy Rhino (Cameo) * Mummy Rhino (Cameo) * Daddy Rhino (Cameo) * Hannah Hippo (Cameo) * Henry Hippo (Cameo) * Mummy Hippo (Cameo) * Daddy Hippo (Cameo) * Taylor Tapir (Cameo) * Mummy Tapir (Cameo) * Daddy Tapir (Cameo) * Harry Hornbill (Cameo) * Mummy Hornbill (Cameo) * Uncle Hornbill (Cameo) * Chandler Cheetah (Cameo) * Mummy Cheetah (Cameo) * Daddy Cheetah (Cameo) * Peter Panther (Cameo) * Mummy Panther (Cameo) * Daddy Panther (Cameo) * Dr. Hamster (Cameo) * William Wildebeest (Cameo) * Mummy Wildebeest (Cameo) * Daddy Wildebeest (Cameo) * Alice Antelope (Cameo) * Mummy Antelope (Cameo) * Daddy Antelope (Cameo) * Gwen Gazelle (Cameo) * Mummy Gazelle (Cameo) * Daddy Gazelle (Cameo) * David Deer (Cameo) * Mummy Deer (Cameo) * Daddy Deer (Cameo) * Mr. Bison (Cameo) * Gordon Gorilla (Cameo) * Mummy Gorilla (Cameo) * Daddy Gorilla (Cameo) * Charlie Chimpanzee (Cameo) * Mummy Chimpanzee (Cameo) * Daddy Chimpanzee (Cameo) * Oscar Orangutan (Cameo) * Mummy Orangutan (Cameo) * Granddad Orangutan (Cameo) * Mr. Labrador (Cameo) * Simon Squirrel (Cameo) * Mummy Squirrel (Cameo) * Daddy Squirrel (Cameo) * Michelle Meerkat (Cameo) * Michael Meerkat (Cameo) * Mummy Meerkat (Cameo) * Daddy Meerkat (Cameo) * Lester Lion (Cameo) * Lily Lion (Cameo) * Mummy Lion (Cameo) * Daddy Lion (Cameo) * Odette Otter (Cameo) * Mummy Otter (Cameo) * Daddy Otter (Cameo) * Tina Tiger (Cameo) * Mummy Tiger (Cameo) * Daddy Tiger (Cameo) * Harold Hyena (Cameo) * Mummy Hyena (Cameo) * Daddy Hyena (Cameo) * Mrs. Crocodile (Cameo) * Police Officer Squirrel (Cameo) * Police Officer Eland (Cameo) * Police Officer Buffalo (Cameo) * Police Officer Penguin 1. (Cameo) * Police Officer Penguin 2. (Cameo) * Police Officer Jaguar (Cameo) * Mr. Stallion (Cameo) * Mrs. Corgi (Cameo) * Mrs. Ocelot (Cameo) * Mr. Watusi (Cameo) * Mr. Gemsbok (Cameo) * Mrs. Okapi (Cameo) * Mr. Toucan (Cameo) * Winston Walrus (Cameo) * Mummy Walrus (Cameo) * Granddad Walrus (Cameo) * Whitney Warthog (Cameo) * Wayne Warthog (Cameo) * Mummy Warthog (Cameo) * Daddy Warthog (Cameo) * 2 Looking Vulture Brothers (Cameo) * Mrs. Stork (Cameo) * Marvin Monkey (Cameo) * Mummy Monkey (Cameo) * Daddy Monkey (Cameo) * Bobby Baboon (Cameo) * Mummy Baboon (Cameo) * Daddy Baboon (Cameo) * Mr. Mandrill (Cameo) * Mr. Wallaby (Cameo) * Mrs. Flamingo (Cameo) * Dr. Beaver (Cameo) * Mr. Badger (Cameo) * Tiddles the Tortoise (Cameo) Disney Characters Classic Disney Cartoons * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Grey DeLisle as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Bill Farmer as Pluto * Frank Welker as Dinah the Dachshund * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow * Bill Farmer as Horace Horsecollar * Grey DeLisle as Huey, Dewey and Louie * Corey Burton as Professor Ludwig Von Drake * Jason Marsden as Max Goof * Grey DeLisle as Clara Cluck * Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton as Chip and Dale * John Kassir as Scrooge McDuck * Corey Burton as J. Audubon Woodlore * Jim Cummings as Humphrey the Bear * Brownstone National Park Bears (Cameo) * Corey Burton as Chief O'Hara * Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse (The Howling Hairfish's Henchman) * Toby Tortoise (Cameo) * Max Hare (Cameo) * Flowers and Trees (Cameo) * Jim Cummings as Louie the Mountain Lion * Corey Burton as Professor Owl * Frank Welker as Salty the Seal * Grey DeLisle, Pat Musick and Bill Farmer as The Three Little Pigs Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Katherine Von Till as Snow White * Christopher Daniel Barnes as The Prince * André Sogliuzzo as Doc * Corey Burton as Grumpy * Stephen Stanton as Happy * Bill Farmer as Sleepy * Jeff Bennett as Bashful * Bob Joles as Sneezy * Frank Welker as Dopey * Forest Animals * Corey Burton as The Magic Mirror * Frank Welker as The Raven (The Howling Hairfish's Familiar) Pinocchio * David Lopez as Pinocchio * Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket * Jeff Bennett as Geppetto * Frank Welker as Figaro * Cleo (No Voice) * Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy * Frank Welker as Monstro the Whale Fantasia * Jo Anne Worley as Hyacinth Hippo * Hippos (Cameo) * Jim Cummings as Ben Ali Gator * Alligators (Cameo) * Tress MacNeille as Madame Upanova * Ostriches (Cameo) * Tress MacNeille as Elephanchine * Elephants (Cameo) * Corey Burton as Yen Sid * Magic Brooms * Sugar Plum Fairies and Mushrooms * Demons and Ghosts of Chernabog (The Howling Hairfish's Minions) The Reluctant Dragon * Jeff Bennett as The Reluctant Dragon Dumbo * Katie Leigh as Dumbo * Corey Burton as Timothy Q. Mouse * Cree Summer as Mrs. Jumbo * April Winchell as Elephant Matriarch * Grey DeLisle as Elephant Prissy * Kimmy Robertson as Elephant Giddy * Bonnie Hunt as Elephant Catty * Cathy Cavadini as Casey Junior * The Pink Elephants * Kevin Michael Richardson as Jim Crow * Mike Pongracz as Preacher Crow * Michael-Leon Wooley as Fat Crow * Jeff Bennett as Straw Hat Crow * Martin Sherman as Glasses Crow Bambi * Veronica Taylor as Bambi * Andrea Bowen as Faline * Justin Kelly as Thumper * Reece Thompson as Flower * Ben Kingsley as The Great Prince of the Forest * Carolyn Hennesy as Bambi's Mother * Keith Ferguson as Friend Owl Saludos Amigos * Rob Paulsen as José Carioca * Pedro the Mail Plane (Cameo) The Three Caballeros * Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles * Frank Welker as Aracuan Bird * Burrito (Cameo) Make Mine Music * Hayden Rolence as Peter * Frank Welker as Ivan the Cat * Jim Cummings as Sasha * Rob Paulsen as Sonia * Beck Bennett as Casey * Paul Rudish as Willie the Whale Song of the South * Jess Harnell as Br'er Rabbit * Mr. Bluebird (Cameo) Fun and Fancy Free * Shayle Simons as Bongo * McKenna Grace as Lulubelle Melody Time * Mike Pongracz as Pecos Bill * Frank Welker as Widowmaker * Barbara Goodson as Slue-Foot Sue * Keegan Hedley as Little Toot * Kevin Michael Richardson as Big Toot * Gary Imhoff as Johnny Appleseed * Jeff Bennett as Johnny's Angel The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad * Jeff Bennett as J. Thaddeus Toad * Corey Burton as Angus MacBadger * Corey Burton as Water Rat * Corey Burton as Mole * Maurice LaMarche as Cyril Proudbottom * Jeff Bennett as Ichabod Crane * Jennifer Hale Katrina Van Tassel * Richard White as Brom Bones * Ichabod's Horse (Cameo) Cinderella * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Charming * Rob Paulsen as The Grand Duke * Andre Stojka as The King * Tress MacNeille as Anastasia Tremaine * Grey DeLisle as Drizella Tremaine * Frank Welker as Lucifer * Grey DeLisle as The Fairy Godmother * Rob Paulsen as Jaq * Corey Burton as Gus * Grey DeLisle as Mary * Mice (Cameo) * Birds Alice in Wonderland * Hynden Walch as Alice * Jeff Bennett as The White Rabbit * Corey Burton as The Mad Hatter * Jeff Bennett as The March Hare * Charlie Adler as The Dormouse * Corey Burton as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum * Bill Farmer as Dodo * Jim Cummings as The Walrus * Jeff Bennett as The Carpenter * Jim Cummings as Bill the Lizard * Corey Burton as The Doorknob * Corey Burton as The Caterpillar * Jim Cummings as The Cheshire Cat * Hammer and Pencil Birds * Flowers of Wonderland * Bread-and-Butterflies * Mome Raths * The Curious Oysters Peter Pan * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Tinker Bell (No Voice) * Hynden Walch as Wendy Darling * Lukas Engel as John Darling * Reece Thompson as Michael Darling * Dee Bradley Baker as Tick-Tock the Crocodile * Mae Whitman as Tiger Lily * John DiMaggio as The Indian Chief * Shayle Simons as Slightly * Bradley Pierce as Nibs * Hayden Rolence as The Twins * Keegan Hedley as Cubby * Frank Welker as Tootles Lady and the Tramp * Jodi Benson as Lady * Jeff Bennett as Tramp * Jim Cummings as Tony * Michael Gough as Joe * Jasmine Guy as Peg * Jeff Bennett as Trusty * Jeff Bennett as Jock * Tress MacNeille as Si and Am Sleeping Beauty * Kate Higgins as Aurora * Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip * Frank Welker as Samson * Corey Burton as King Stefan * Barbara Dirickson as Queen Leah * Jeff Bennett as King Hubert * Barbara Dirickson, Grey DeLisle and Tress MacNeille as Flora, Fauna and Merryweather 101 Dalmatians * Michael Gough as Pongo * Kath Soucie as Perdita * Tress MacNeille as Patch * McKenna Grace as Penny * Grey DeLisle as Lucky * Kath Soucie as Rolly * The Dalmatian Puppies * Jan Rabson as Roger Radcliffe * Jodi Benson as Anita Radcliffe * Grey DeLisle as Nanny * Jeff Bennett and Maurice LaMarche as Jasper and Horace (Two of the Howling Hairfish's Bumbling Henchmen) * Corey Burton as The Quizmaster (on TV) * Andre Stojka as Inspector Graven (on TV) * Grey DeLisle as Miss Birdwell (on TV) * Kerry Shale as Mr. Simpkins (on TV) * Mr. Percival Fauncewater (No Voice on TV) The Sword in the Stone * Haley Joel Osment as Wart * Jeff Bennett as Merlin * Andre Stojka as Archimedes * Kimmy Robertson as Girl Squirrel Mary Poppins * Jennifer Hale as Mary Poppins * Jan Rabson as Bert * The Pearly Band * Corey Burton as The Penguin Waiters The Jungle Book * Reece Thompson as Mowgli * Joel McCrary as Baloo * Bob Joles as Bagheera * Jim Cummings as Colonel Hathi * April Winchell as Winifred * Hayden Rolence as Hathi, Jr. * The Jungle Patrol * Jim Cummings as King Louie * Jim Cummings as Flunkey * The Bandar-log * Jeff Bennett and Jess Harnell as Flaps, Buzzie, Ziggy and Dizzy * Jim Cummings as Kaa * Mae Whitman as Shanti The Aristocats * Grey DeLisle as Duchess * Joel McCrary as Thomas O'Malley * Keegan Hedley as Toulouse * Tara Strong as Marie * David Lopez as Berlioz * Jim Cummings as Roquefort * Cree Summer as Frou-Frou * Barbara Dirickson as Madame Adelaide Bonfamille * Corey Burton as Georges Hautecourt * Rob Paulsen and Bill Farmer as Napoleon and Lafayette * Phil LaMarr as Scat Cat * The Alley Cats Bedknobs and Broomsticks * Jim Cummings as King Leonidas * Jeff Bennett as The Secretary Bird * The Rhinoceros Soccer Player * The Warthog Soccer Player * The Crocodile Soccer Player * Frank Welker as The Hyena Soccer Player * The Gorilla Soccer Player * The Kangaroo Soccer Player * The Ostrich Soccer Player * Frank Welker as The Hippopotamus Soccer * The Cheetah Soccer Player * The Elephant Soccer Player * The Vultures * Bill Farmer as Mr. Codfish * Charlie Adler as The Fisherman Bear Robin Hood * Maurice LaMarche as Robin Hood * Joel McCrary as Little John * Jodi Benson as Maid Marian * Tress MacNeille as Lady Kluck * Jeff Bennett as Friar Tuck * Jim Cummings as Otto * Justin Kelly as Skippy Rabbit * Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Mother Rabbit * Tara Strong as Sis Rabbit * Lilly Bartlam as Tagalong Rabbit * Skippy's Siblings * Shayle Simons as Toby Turtle * Colm Feore as Alan-A-Dale * The Rhino Guards * Kevin Michael Richardson as King Richard The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh * Travis Oates as Piglet * Jim Cummings as Tigger * Tom Kenny as Rabbit * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga * Scott Bakula as Roo * Craig Ferguson as Owl * Michael Gough as Gopher * Reece Thompson as Christopher Robin The Rescuers * Corey Burton as Bernard * Grey DeLisle as Miss Bianca * Jeff Bennett as Rufus * Maurice LaMarche as Orville * Frank Welker as Evinrude Pete's Dragon * Frank Welker as Elliott The Fox and the Hound * Lukas Engel as Tod * Justin Kelly as Copper * Lynette Dupree as Big Mama * Andre Stojka and Jim Cummings as Dinky and Boomer * Frank Welker as Squeaks The Black Cauldron * Haley Joel Osment as Taran * Tara Strong as Eilonwy * Atticus Shaffer as Gurgi * Jeff Bennett as Fflewddur Fflam * Frank Welker as Hen Wen * Frank Welker as Dog (The Howling Hairfish's Pet) The Great Mouse Detective * Maurice LaMarche as Basil of Baker Street * Jeff Bennett as Dr. David Q. Dawson * Tara Strong as Olivia Flaversham * John Kassir as Hiram Flaversham * Frank Welker as Toby Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit * Maurice LaMarche as Benny the Cab Oliver & Company * David Lopez as Oliver * Jess Harnell as Dodger * Sheryl Lee Ralph as Rita * Cheech Marin as Tito * Jeff Bennett as Francis * Corey Burton as Einstein * Bette Midler as Georgette * Jeff Bennett as Fagin * Andre Stojka as Winston * Tara Strong as Jenny Foxworth The Little Mermaid * Jodi Benson as Ariel (Peppa's Adoptive Friend) * Ben Schwartz as Flounder (Peppa's Adoptive Friend) * Philip Lawrence as Sebastian (Peppa's Adoptive Friend) * Chris Edgerly as Scuttle * Jim Cummings as King Triton * Charlie Adler as Herald the Seahorse * Danny Cooksey as Urchin * Gabriella (No Voice) * Pamela Adlon as Ollie * Frank Welker as Spot the Killer Whale * Idris Elba as The Howling Hairfish (He is an Evil Main Villain) The Rescuers Down Under * David Lopez as Cody * Frank Welker as Marahute * Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Faloo * Jeff Bennett as Jake * Frank Welker as Sparky Beauty and the Beast * Julie Nathanson as Belle * Robby Benson as The Beast * Jeff Bennett as Lumière * Jess Winfield as Cogsworth * Emma Thompson as Mrs. Potts * Nathan Mack as Chip * Kimmy Robertson as Fifi * Jo Anne Worley as The Wardrobe * Frank Welker as Sultan * The Coat Rack * Jim Cummings as Chef Bouche * Jesse Corti as LeFou (The Howling Hairfish's Henchman) * Corey Burton as Maurice * Frank Welker as Philippe Aladdin * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Jim Meskimen as The Genie * Frank Welker as Abu * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Jeff Bennett as The Sultan * Frank Welker as Rajah * The Magic Carpet * Frank Welker as The Cave of Wonders * McKenna Grace and Hayden Rolence as The Two Hungry Children The Little Engine That Could * Kath Soucie as Tillie * Scott Menville as Chip the Bird The Lion King * Joey Nijem/Matthew Broderick as Simba * Diamond White/Moira Kelly as Nala * James Earl Jones as Mufasa * Veena Bidasha as Sarabi * Barbara Goodson as Sarafina * Khary Payton as Rafiki * Jeff Bennett as Zazu * Jim Cummings as Gopher * Nathan Lane as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi * Cheech Marin as Banzai * Jim Cummings as Ed * Scar (Cameo) * The Hyenas * The Wildebeests * The Pridelanders * The Animals * The Vultures (When the Howling Hairfish and his Crew Appears) Pocahontas * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Mel Gibson as John Smith * John Kassir as Meeko * Frank Welker as Flit * Danny Mann as Percy * Jim Cummings as Chief Powhatan * Jim Cummings as Kekata * Linda Hunt as Grandmother Willow * Michelle St. John as Nakoma * James Apaumut Fall as Kocoum * Corey Burton and Maurice LaMarche as Ben and Lon * Christian Bale as Thomas * The Indians * Ratcliffe's Settlers (Mentioned) Toy Story 1 & 2 * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Seth Green as Mr. Potato Head * Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Potato Head * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Billy, Goat and Gruff * Dave Sheridan as Sarge * Jess Harnell as Green Army Men * Jerome Ranft as Lenny * Etch A Sketch * Tikes * See 'n Say * Hockey Puck * Roly Poly Clown * Corey Burton as Rocky Gibraltar * Corey Burton as Mr. Shark * Jeff Pidgeon as Robot * Snake * Troikas * Troll * Barrel of Monkeys * Jan Rabson as Mr. Mike * Jeff Pidgeon as Mr. Spell * Frank Welker as R.C. * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Frank Welker as Bullseye * Jeff Pidgeon as Little Green Aliens * Phil LaMarr as Wheezy * Jodi Benson as Tour Guide Barbie The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Ari Rubin as Quasimodo * Demi Moore as Esmeralda * Kevin Kline as Phoebus * Patricia Lentz, Charles Kimbrough and Jason Alexander as Laverne, Victor and Hugo * Frank Welker as Djali * Frank Welker as Achilles * Paul Kandel as Clopin * Gary Trousdale as The Old Prisoner * Jess Winfield as The Archdeacon * Snowball (The Howling Hairfish's Horse) * Corey Burton and Bill Fagerbakke as Brutish and Oafish Guard (Two of the Howling Hairfish's Henchmen) * Frollo's Soldiers (The Howling Hairfish's Guards) Hercules * Tate Donovan as Hercules * Susan Egan as Megara * Robert Costanzo as Philoctetes * Frank Welker as Pegasus * Corey Burton as Zeus * Carolyn Hennesy as Hera * Paul Shaffer as Hermes * Lillias White, Vanéese Y. Thomas, Roz Ryan, LaChanze and Cheryl Freeman as Muses * The Olympian Gods (Cameo) Mulan * Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan * BD Wong as Li Shang * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Frank Welker as Cri-Kee * Jim Cummings as Fa Zhou * Freda Foh Shen as Fa Li * Tress MacNeille as Grandmother Fa * Frank Welker as Khan * Chris Sanders as Little Brother * Harvey Fierstein, Gedde Watanabe and Jerry Tondo as Yao, Ling, and Chien Po * Corey Burton as The Emperor of China * April Winchell as The Matchmaker * Jeff Bennett as Chi-Fu * Jim Cummings The First Ancestor Fa * Fa Family Ancestors * Shang's Troops A Bug's Life * Dave Foley as Flik * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Atta * McKenna Grace as Dot * Susan Silo as The Queen * Michael Gough as Mr. Soil * Edie McClurg as Dr. Flora * Robert Costanzo as Thorny * Jeff Bennett as Cornelius * Frank Welker as Aphie * John Ratzenberger as P.T. Flea * Brad Garrett as Dim * Bonnie Hunt as Rosie * Jerome Ranft as Heimlich * Denis Leary as Francis * David Hyde Pierce as Slim * Carolyn Hennesy as Gypsy * Corey Burton as Manny * Mike McShane as Tuck and Roll * Frank Welker as The Bird Tarzan * Michael T. Weiss as Tarzan * Minnie Driver as Jane Porter * Jeff Bennett as Archimedes Q. Porter * Rosie O'Donnell as Terk * Wayne Knight as Tantor * Susanne Blakeslee as Kala * Gregg Berger as Kerchak * Phil Proctor and Jason Marsden as Flynt and Mungo * Dee Bradley Baker as The Baboons * Danny Mann as Baby Baboon * Frank Welker as Sabor * The Gorillas Fantasia 2000 * Yo Yo Flamingo (No Voice) * Snooty Flamingos (Cameo) * Kath Soucie as Spring Sprite * Frank Welker as The Elk * The Colourful Triangles * The Humpback Whales Dinosaur * D.B. Sweeney as Aladar * Julianna Margulies as Neera * Max Casella as Zini * Alfre Woodard as Plio * Corey Burton as Yar * Susan Silo as Eema * Lynette Dupree as Baylene * Frank Welker as Url The Emperor's New Groove * David Spade as Kuzco * John Goodman as Pacha * Wendie Malick as Chicha * Tara Strong as Chaca * David Lopez as Tipo * Yupi (Cameo) * Patrick Warburton as Kronk * Bob Bergen as Bucky the Squirrel * Travis Oates as Rudy * Frank Welker as The Jaguars Category:FanonCategory:Movies Category:Crossovers